Warming the Iceman
by princessoferynlasagalen91
Summary: JohnBobby in the middle of the winter. Pure fluff. AU completely disregards X3 except for Angel Warren. Rated for a few curses.


_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did, then Rogue and Bobby would've never gotten together..._

* * *

_WOOSH _

_SLAP _

John groaned as another wayward snowball found its way to his face. From where he sat, he could see Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, and some of the other kids at the institute throwing snowballs at each other. Or in Bobby's case- iceballs. The brown-haired mutant sighed as he flicked open his lighter and created a fireball. Holding it between his hands, which were clad in thick, wool gloves, he tried to warm his hands up. He looked over to Bobby and felt a wave of jealousy at how the other mutant only needed a sweatshirt in this weather. John, himself, needed two jackets, a scarf, gloves, and his thickest jeans to even brave the snow.

The only thing that John Allerdyce hated more than not having his lighter was winter. One of the main reasons was the cold, snowy weather that the fire-mutant hated. Another reason...well that was simple. While everyone else had a radiator for a boyfriend, John had a fridge for a boyfriend. Bobby Drake, otherwise known as Iceman, was currently having the time of his life among the ice-cold climate. The group of mutants had been out in the snow for a bit of fun on a late friday night. John sighed again as he realized that he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Standing up, he proceeded to walk over to his popsicle of a boyfriend.

"BOBBY!"

The blonde mutant stopped in mid-throw and looked over to his boyfriend.

"Wha-!"

His words was interupted by Kitty, who threw a snowball in his face while he was distracted.

"Hey, that is unfair! I was distracted!" He yelled, hiking his arm back and pitching the snowball in his hand. He smiled as he watched the snowball hit Kitty headon- only to go through her. "Damn."

Bobby cursed under his breath as he walked over to his boyfriend,"What's the matter?"

John blinked at the almost comical scene before him before answering,"I can't feel my fingers, Bobby."

"Let me see." The blonde mutant grabbed John's hands and started rubbing them together with his own.

"Bobby, that's not going to help them. Your hands are even colder than mine." John complained as he pulled them back and shoved them into his pockets.

Bobby stared at John before dumbly replying,"Then why are you complaining to me for?"

"You're supposed to...arg..nevermind." The brown-haired mutant grunted in exasperation before stalking back towards the mansion."I'm going back in."

"Look what you did, Bobby. You've made him mad now. Do you know what that means? That means a pouty, annoying John for the rest of us." Jubilee whined as she poked Bobby in the arm.

"Go, say you're sorry, and kiss it better." Rogue said, giving the blonde mutant a push towards the mansion. "No more snow for you."

"But...what did I do?" Bobby asked as he hiked up the hill to the mansion.

* * *

"Come on, tell me what's wrong!" Bobby exclaimed as he tried to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"No. Go away, you're cold." John sniffed. "I think I'm coming down with something. It's all your fault, you know. I mean seriously, you're like a fridge."

"But you're like a furnace. That kind of makes us even." Bobby argued as he tried again to wrap his arms around the firestarter.

"No, get away from me." John said, shooing the other mutant away. "And get me your sweatshirt. I'm cold."

"You're already wearing one of my sweatshirts." Bobby pointed out, pulling the other boy into his arms. "Aren't I better though?"

"No, you're not. Bobby, come on. I'm really cold." John whined as he shrugged the other boy's arms off of his shoulders.

"Grr...it's not like I'm telling you to sleep outside in the snow. I'm only a few degrees below normal body temperature." Bobby growled as he got off their bed to grab another sweatshirt for his boyfriend.

"Yeah, but that's really cold. I mean I'm a few degrees above normal body temperature and that's fine." John argued as he pulled the second sweatshirt on. "Ahh...that's better."

"I'm sweating in the middle of the winter when I sleep with you, Johnny. Who sweats in the middle of the winter?" Bobby ranted as sat back down on the bed. "And besides, you're not complaining in the middle of the summer when I'm cooling down the room."

"That's because it's hot in the summer. It's cold now." John explained. "Why did I end up with a fridge for a boyfriend? You know what, Bobby? I should've just went out with Piotr when I had the chance. I'm sure he's warm."

"He's made out of steel, I don't think he can be that much warmer." Bobby muttered as he shook his head at his boyfriend's random ramblings.

"What about Warren then? You think he'll be warm?" John asked. He tugged lightly on Bobby's sleeve and pulled him a little bit closer.

"He would probably be warm. But John, how are you going to be able to have sex with him with those wings?" Bobby replied, wrapping his arms around the other mutant- this time without complaint.

"He could top all the time? I don't know." John replied with a yawn.

"Hmm...those wings are so sexy though."

"Should you really be telling your boyfriend this, Johnny?" Bobby said with an amused smile.

"Ah...who cares about him. He knows he's sexy already, or else I wouldn't be going out with him." John replied, dropping his head to rest on Bobby's chest.

The other mutant reached down to place a chaste kiss on the firestarter's mouth before replying,"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't know you think he's sexy."

"Yeah, well, he is. Have you seen him? He's got these blue eyes that are so blue and his hair is so unbelievibly blond. He's the picture perfect model of a preppy boy. But that's okay. I over look that because he's got really nice abs. You really should see them." John mumbled as he closed his eyes and snuggled against Bobby.

"And don't forget the fact that he caters to your every need." Bobby pointed out, tightening his hold on the other mutant.

"That doesn't hurt either. But what really makes me love him is the fact that he doesn't care that I'm a scrawny, little pyromaniac." John murmured into Bobby's chest. "Wait, no I take that back. I'm not a pyromaniac."

"You are a pyromaniac, Johnny. How many pair of gloves have you set on fire so far this winter? And what about that time when you almost set Logan on fire because he took your lighter?" Bobby pointed out.

"Mmm...I dunno." John mumbled. By now, Bobby knew that that was probably the last thing he would hear out of the firestarter that night. When the brown-haired mutant was extremely sleepy, his speech levels lowered so much that he wouldn't even notice when he was being made fun of.

"Yeah, I love you too." Bobby whispered with a chuckle.

"Mmm...yeah...love ya..."

* * *

"Hey, Bobby? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, Johnny."

The brown-haired mutant scowled and just kept on talking,"If you weren't going out with me, who in this institute would you do?"

"You."

The firestarter frowned at the answer he recieved,"Besides me, you dipshit."

"Okay, besides you? I'd probably do Angel. As you said his wings are pretty sexy. Then there's Piotr- have you seen that guy's arms? And I think that's it because everyone else is either too old or too pimply and skinny." Bobby replied, eyes never leaving his biology homework.

"You wouldn't do Logan?" John asked, clearly amused.

"He's too hairy." Bobby mumbled, only partially paying attention.

"What about Mr. Summers?"

"He's too old." Bobby replied. "Why are you asking anyway?"

John hesitated before replying,"No reason. I was just curious."

"Johnny, I know you better than that. Why are you asking about who'd I do in this institute?" Bobby turned around in his chair to face his boyfriend. "Spill."

Again, John hesitated before replying. "Well...I was talking to Remy who said that if he had the chance he would do you. And that got me into asking Piotr who he would do if he could and he said Kitty. After that, I asked Angel and he said he wanted to do Piotr. So then I asked Kurt and he said he would do Ms. Monroe. AND then after that I asked Logan and he said he would do Rogue...which kind of creeped me out. But the point is that everyone wants to do at least someone besides me. And the whole point is that it's kind of depressing because that kind of makes me very unsexy..."

During John's whole speech, Bobby had fought the urge to laugh in his boyfriend's face. "Johnny, if you were unsexy, would I be going out with you?"

"Oh...but if Remy asked you out...would you go out with him?" John asked, eyes glaring down at his shoes.

"John, I already have a boyfriend. Why would I go out with Remy?" Bobby replied, moving from his seat to sit next to John.

"Because almost every girl in this place wants his ass?" John said almost innocently.

"And every girl in this place wants Angel or Piotr or Logan or Mr.Summers, but that doesn't mean that I want to go out with them." Bobby said, grabbing the other mutant's hands and squeezing gently.

"But you could have a sexy, Cajun man if you wanted to...why would you want me?" John murmured, eyes burning a hole in the carpet.

"Okay, seriously, what brought this whole thing on?" Bobby asked, lifting the other boy's chin up to meet his eyes.

"Honestly? We were in the danger room and Piotr had to save my ass because I almost got knocked down by a imgainary cop. When we finished the session, Jubilee, Remy, and Logan started laughing at me because they said I was so small that I couldn't even fight those 'big' cops. And then that led to Logan pointing out that you wore the pants in the relationship, which led to Remy saying that he would love to have a piece of your 'manly' butt." John paused in his explaination before finishing,"I'm not girly, I know I'm not."

Bobby smiled and almost melted inside his icy core. He found it incrediably cute how his boyfriend was trying to convince himself more than Bobby about his masculinity.

"Of course you're not girly." Bobby cooed.

"Don't patronize me, Drake. I can set all you people on fire." John hissed.

"Not if Logan takes your lighter again." Bobby said with a laugh.

The firestarting mutant even had the grace to blush before hitting his boyfriend in the shoulder. "Shut up. Who's side are you on?"

"There is no side. You are kind of short and small, but I love you that way. You're so easy to cuddle." Bobby said, nuzzling into John's neck.

"I hate you, icecube. I really do." John said half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
